


The Beauty of Halloween

by gala_apples



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Electricity, Exhibitionism, Halloween, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 21:04:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17474948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples
Summary: This Halloween, Gavin and Michael are going to put on a show for the rest of their boyfriends.





	The Beauty of Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> As always, any details of the guys families are entirely made up. I have no interest in putting families in RPF.
> 
> Written for the technological prompt for seasonofkink.

It’s difficult to keep a secret when you share a house with five datemates, but it is remotely possible. Especially if no one knows there is a secret being kept. Christmas and birthdays are a snoopy nightmare. Random I Love Your Dumb Face gifts -as Michael calls them when he buys expensive bakery desserts- are easier. For the last two weeks Gavin’s kept the surprise part of his costume at Barbara’s apartment. She’s all their friends, but he’s known her the longest, he has her loyalty.

The first Halloween after they all got together, they did a relationship costume. Michael was Finn, the starring role going to the man who already owned non-Halloween merch. Jack was Jake, Ryan BMO, Jeremy Lumpy Space Princess, Gavin Lady Raincorn, and Geoff reluctantly Lemongrab. This year none of them match with Gavin’s generic wizard. At least as far as he knows. Maybe they all have hidden sex secrets in their costumes. That could make Jack’s penguin garb very interesting.

Gavin makes a pretty good wizard, if you ask him. He’s got the attitude. He’s created a back story. He’s got the open floor length robe. He’s got the pointed hat. He’s got a ridiculous pair of shoes that have curlicues at the toes. Most importantly, he’s got the staff. It looks a little bit different than it did three hours ago at work, though.

The staff was originally a craft project with one of Michael’s nieces. The Joneses are one of two families that know about them, and the only family to be overall accepting of mass polyamory, mostly due to Michael’s belligerence about it. They’re certainly the only family to visit from their home state, which basically means everyone but Michael bends over backwards to accommodate them when they come. So instead of going out to drink it up downtown with Michael’s brother Seth and wife Marie, one night Gavin stayed home to babysit, really endear himself. He had a paper mache madness night with Shelly and Tina, the exact kind of mess that a four year old and a ten year old can both appreciate. Among a dozen other drippy projects, they added thickness and sturdiness to a cardboard wrapping paper tube. After everyone went home, almost all the ‘art’ got unceremoniously chucked, but Gavin kept the tube, a grand plan in mind. Once it was painted to look like wood, it became the perfect base.

This morning his wizard’s staff had a crystal ball poorly duct taped to the top, borrowed from a fortuneteller costume in Jeremy’s box of old cosplays he hasn’t tossed or repurposed yet. Now that Gavin’s on the way to Burnie’s house it’s got something much more relevant to their interests. Now it’s got a round flat oval on the end. In the eyes of most people, it’s an electronic fly swatter. Gavin can firmly state he doesn’t give a fuck about flies.

Most people that are into electricity play have elaborate TENS machine set ups. That or they go the nasty way and get police issue tasers. Gavin is different, in three ways. Primarily his kink isn’t electricity play, he’s just briefly enjoying it. There’s also no questioning that he’s cheap. Lastly, he’s not generally into big dramatic roleplay, like strapping on electrodes calls for. Save that for Ryan, thank you.

Tonight is an exception, though. In this country tonight is all about dramatic behaviour. Years ago, his first Halloween in country, he’d been shocked and disappointed to find out he didn’t get to go trick or treating. From what he knew of America, strangers being forced to give candy was practically a federal law. Apparently the cut off age is just past double digits. Kids start trading in trick-or-treating for parties around twelve or thirteen. An adult now, Gavin is just happy to know people like Burnie, people who throw huge bashes for events that call for them. And sometimes just because, but that’s beyond today.

The Uber pulls to a stop in front of Burnie’s house and he and Barbara get out. God bless Uber. Both because he plans to get trashed later, and because even if he could drive, there’s not a parking spot within a mile. The Burns-Jenkins place is clearly already stuffed to the seams. Gavin shrugs off the momentary feeling of insignificance, the same one he gets at VidCon, or when he’s exiting the airport in a country that doesn’t have English as a primary language. They’ll just have to make room for him. Besides, his boys are in there, somewhere. Even if he hasn’t had a conversation with half the people here, his men would miss him if he didn’t come in.

Barbara splits off immediately, intent on a drink to start the night. Gavin has definite things to do before he can get drunk, so he stays the course and pushes his way through the crush of people. Fate a wonderful woman on his side, the first of his men he spots is the boi his plan centres around. Michael is standing with the hosts, as much as any separate groupings can be claimed when there are thirty people crammed in one room. 

“That’s a pretty intense costume Gavin.” 

Gavin looks down at himself and shrugs. He’s not that much better than Michael, who’s a human version of Dry Bones in a white hoodie and jeans, black and beige striped shirt, yellow contacts and jagged drawn on smile makeup finishing the look.

“No, Ashley’s got a point,” Michael agrees. “I mean you gave way more of a shit than I did. You have props.”

Gavin shrugs again. Aren’t contacts props? Except he doesn’t care to argue about this, get into some weird humblebragging shit. What a waste of time, when he could be acting out a role on Halloween. He tries -and probably fails- to look masterful. “It is simply what a Royal Wizard chooses to wear. I need not explain myself to the likes of you.”

“Okay, so this is how we’re gonna do it, huh? Uh.” Michael pauses for a second the brainstorm. When he speaks again he’s clearly channeling Heroes And Halfwits. “I may be a peon, but I come from the wealthiest kingdom, and that puts me ahead of you.”

“As I am a generous man, I’m giving you one chance to take back your words.”

“And what would I take back? The truth, that my station is far better than yours?”

Gavin grins, and double checks with a thumb that the flyswatter is turned on. Then he picks up his staff with both hands and swings it wide until its end makes its impact. It crackles when it touches skin, and Michael shudders.

Ashley bursts into intoxicated laughter. “Oh man. I can’t wait ‘til you’re drunk enough to zap someone like Adam Ellis.”

“You’re gonna get your little British ass beat,” Burnie postulates.

Gavin shrugs. Let them think this electric wand is all in the name of pranking acquaintances, of making more drunken idiot party memories to bring up on a podcast.

“Can I fuckin’ talk to you a minute?” Michael asks. He doesn’t make it sound like much of a question, and he’s tugging on Gavin’s arm to boot. 

Gavin decides it’s best to not put up a fuss. He follows Michael to the main floor bathroom. The second the door is closed and locked, Michael’s inevitable outburst begins.

“Holy shit, Gavin! What the fuck?”

One hit and Michael’s already breaking character. It’s almost disappointing for the kid in Gav that wants to play Halloween. The rest of him is just thrilled this is hurting Michael so much. The Reddit entry wasn’t the clearest in how to best alter the fly swatter, and Dan wasn’t around to use as a guinea pig. “Like it then?”

“The fuck do you think?” Michael grabs Gavin’s hand and shoves it against his crotch. He’s mostly erect, just from the one pass of the unit.

“That’s top.”

“So you gonna zap me again, or...”

“And make Ryan and Jeremy miss out? No, it can wait.” None of their boyfriends knew Gavin had this planned, but Jeremy and Ryan will be delighted to find out, both of them having a bit of a sadist streak.

“Screw you ‘it can wait’. Zap me again.”

With a touch of a smirk hidden in his Royal Wizard expression, Gavin darts forward, kisses Michael on the forehead, then unlocks and scoots out the door before Michael can grab him again.

“I fuckin’ hate you,” Michael shouts as him as Gavin backs up further into the open concept living room/dining room/kitchen. The yelling blends in perfectly with the noise of the several dozen people mingling, different levels of drunk and loud.

“Once I find everyone, I’ll text you,” Gavin promises, shouting to be heard over the ambient clamour. It’s not in wizard character, but he doesn’t want his boyfriend to think he’s really abandoning him. 

For all that Burnie and Ashley’s house is a classic House Hunters open concept, lots of windows, granite countertops masterpiece, there are still enough nooks and crannies that Gavin doesn’t find his boyfriends right away. Jeremy, he can understand. He doesn’t have his phone on him. With a wrestling costume as skin tight and skimpy as his is -God, is he stunning- there’s nowhere to put a cell. Ryan though. Ryan just isn’t answering texts. Thanks to him, Gavin ends up wandering the Jenkins/Burns home for a while, satiny blue robe billowing behind him as it picks up the air he passes through.

It says something about the way the night is going that Gavin ends up spotting Michael a second time before he finds either of the boyfriends he thinks will want to spectate. Michael’s got Trevor pinned in the kitchen, near a bunch of bottles that have been left out on the table. Gavin spots the bottle of blueberry vodka Jeremy brought in the large bucket left in the corner for empties, but his own 24 pack of beer is still on the table. Eyeing his boi and his somewhat boss, Gavin decides to stand close enough that he can overhear while being far enough that he doesn’t look like he’s eavesdropping. These kinds of things, it’s all about perspective.

“Trevor, liquor me. Gavin’s being a prickass prick.”

Trevor quickly makes him a rum and pineapple. “Perfect for when your boyfriend won’t do sex with you in a friend’s house.”

“You know we were-”

“Yeah Michael, it’s pretty obvious when people who already do sex go into one bathroom together.”

Gavin’s interested in watching his boi try to deny the statement, but his phone takes that opportunity to ring. Gavin gets more calls than most people he knows in this day and age, but it’s not the norm for ten pm. It’s from Ryan, so Gavin jams his thumb into his open ear and puts his iPhone against the other.

Ryan opens salty. “Can you stop blowing up my fucking phone?”

“Then answer your goddamn texts!”

“My hands were full, I’ve got Jack in the backseat.”

He’s not even in the house yet. Well, that explains some things. “Smegging come inside, I’ve got something you’ll want to see. And do you know where J is?”

“He’s definitely there. He snapchatted me a dick pic from Burnie’s fire pit.”

Gavin giggles. Yeah, that sounds like drunk Jeremy. “I’ll keep searching, I suppose.” 

Thankfully things start to come together after that. Jeremy is on a lawn chair petting Ashley’s cat. By the time Gavin hauls him inside over to where Michael is standing against a wall, Ryan’s coming through the front door. Jack and Geoff are both in tow, so either Geoff just showed up, or he was in the front seat when Ryan and Jack were in the back. Hot. Not to mention that since they weren’t worried about including him, he doesn’t have to feel bad about concocting this whole thing behind everyone’s backs. 

“Merry gentlemen, this is the man I was speaking of,” Gavin uses his staff as a pointer. Everyone except Michael has no idea what he’s on about, but they’re good enough sports to stay quiet as it plays out. “This is the man who thinks himself above a person in the Royal Court.”

“Turn him inno a newt!” Jeremy slurs.

“Punishment is forthcoming, but not that way,” Gavin announces to the group. 

Geoff frowns. “Is this a filming thing, or a just us kinda deal?”

Gavin’s answer is explaining that he knows where Burnie’s bedroom key is, and beyond that is the master bathroom. It’s funny, how he ends up not being the leader of that processional, how Michael and Geoff both jockey to the front. Their lot’s leader, and the guy who actually knows what’s going on.

Once the door is locked, the sounds of the masses a full two rooms away, things turn sharply. The world is about just them now. Gavin thrives under that kind of attention. 

“You may have riches, but I’m a man with power.” Gavin hits Michael for the second time. 

The reaction is all Gavin could have hoped for. Michael grunts, a heavy guttural noise. He staggers forward a step, Ryan momentarily catching him before pushing him back to his own feet. That’s a sharp instinct from someone who doesn’t quite know what’s happening yet. Gavin approves.

“That did not do that this morning,” Jeremy drunkenly states. 

It’s an obvious truth, one Gavin doesn’t feel the need to reply to. Instead he says, “love you all the same. Promise, pets. But Michael’s had an exhausting go of it, the last bit, and I wanted to do something him-centric.”

“That and you like doing kinky shit where you’re spurring other people to be kinky.” Michael’s recovered enough from the electric tap to be smarmy, clearly.

“That and I like doing kinky shit,” Gavin agrees. Is there a word for people who’s kink it is to egg people on? He doesn’t care who he has to be: dom, sub, sadist, masochist. Not as long as he’s provoking others. It even comes up at work, though he tries to hold back the sexy stuff for when the cameras aren’t rolling.

“Peon, stand up straight and receive your punishment.” It takes a second, but Gavin shakes off the causality and puts himself back into character. It’s Halloween, goddamnit. “If you don’t cede, now, my King will have your head.”

Michael rolls his eyes. “Some kingdoms are so... simple. Fine, fine, do what you must.”

“Take off your shirt,” Gavin orders. It’s less a shirt, more of a painted sheet safety pinned to the zipper sides of a white hoodie, but Old Timey Gavin would hardly recognise that.

“I can’t look,” Geoff says and buries his face in Jack’s upper back. Of them all, he’s by far the least tolerant of pain, tattoo pain being the one exception. And even there, Michael is close to his level and Jack is starting to catch up.

“Oh, I can,” Jeremy replies. He hoists himself onto the double sink with all the grace of a landlocked sailor. Ryan doesn’t say anything, but his physical position makes his moral position clear: he stands at the sink just beside Jeremy, perfect view of what’s about to happen again.

With the hoodie and scrap of cloth discarded to the floor, Gavin’s now got a wide canvas of flesh in front of him. He doesn’t waste time. He zaps Michael’s back, right on the spine between the shoulder blades. 

“Ugh! Fuck!” Michael shudders, a full body movement, then dances from foot to foot for a second. Gavin looks at Michael’s white socks encasing pointed toes and can’t feel anything but excitement. Michael’s still not telling him to stop. It’s not in front of Ashley and others anymore, it’s in front of them. This new context is dangerous, turning it inside out, from a joke to a sexual awakening. And Michael is allowing himself to be woken up. It’s so fucking hot. Gavin is so fucking turned on right now.

“Take this seriously, peon!” Gavin demands. He hits Michael a third time. He keeps contact longer this time, enough to make Michael rise onto his toes and stagger forward. Thanks to the mirror Gavin gets to see his expression, and the hardon underneath the white denim. He gets Jeremy’s view, and Jack’s too, standing near the towel rack with Geoff behind him. He can’t find it all that terrible, or he’d be out, though. Clearly electroplay isn’t snakes.

“Bite me. Royal Wizard, sir.” 

Gavin’s strike this time lasts long enough that when he’s pulling away, Michael lurches forward and braces his hands on the edge of the sink. 

“Oh yeah? Wot’s that?” So he’s slipping out of dialect. So’d Michael. And really, does Halloween compare to the actual real life scenario he’s got in front of him? Sweets and parties vs Michael Jones straining against his zipper, red marks littering his back. Gavin doesn’t wait for Michael’s response, just presses the flyswatter against his shoulder.

“Aggh-ak,” Michael squeaks out. Gavin feels immense pride in reducing him to speechlessness. The muscles in his strained arms are bouncing beneath his skin. Gavin wants to see if he can make Michael’s whole body move so the next shock he delivers to Michael’s ass. That wordless reaction is more throaty. Gavin wonders what would happen if he shocked Michael’s knob, what noises might then tickle his fancy. Unfortunately, he doesn’t think he can get the fly swatter through the narrow gap between legs of Michael’s current stance. And given that he’s holding on for dear life he doesn’t think Michael’s going to adjust on a whim any time soon. Gavin will just have to make due with shocking Michael to collapse, to pushing Michael to the furthest reaches of his kink. 

Gavin truly lives, in the next few minutes. He hits Michael again and again, varying locations and lengths of time he keeps the swatter in contact. The only thing that doesn’t change is Michael’s reaction. His eyes clench shut, he whines, he shakes. Gavin doesn’t know what to say about the fact that Michael’s grimace rides his face as low as his nose, but his mouth is a loopy grin. He only knows that at moments like these he desperately wants a camera. Yes, they all agreed early on no sex tapes, but Christ does Gavin regret it sometimes.

“I’m gonna keep doing this until you come, Michael-boi. Whether you want that to be right away or in an hour is up to you,” Gavin states. It’s impossible to say what he wants more; Michael to smeg his jeans on command, or for twenty more minutes of mental footage. It really is up to Michael.

“Brutal,” Jeremy murmurs. He’s been rubbing his hand over his spandex covered dick for the last five minutes. If he doesn’t jerk off before they leave the bathroom he’s going to have a problem. Currently though, it’s not Gavin’s main concern.

“Fuckin’ do it,” Michael creaks out. His voice is splinters of glass, but it’s also daring. About as far from a stop-slash-safeword as he could get.

Michael’s reply gives Gavin permission to fulfill his ‘threat’. He leans the wizard’s staff against Jeremy’s protruding knee and once he’s certain it’s not going to topple over and break, ruining the night, he steps in closer to Michael. Gavin nestles tight against his back and reaches around to unbutton the fly of Michael’s jeans. He pushes the white denim down Michael’s thighs, and the pants along with it. As much as Gavin would love to see Michael literally cream his jeans, it’s not like any of them brought a spare costume. Michael would have to leave the party to get cleaned up, and that’s just unacceptable. Much better to make him spray all over the counter.

Cock free now, it’s nearly flat against his pelvis Michael’s so hard. Gavin strokes him once, twice. Five boyfriends and all of them circumsized. Sometimes it seems like a damn shame, all of them denied the simple pleasure of foreskin. Still, it’s not like the arrangement doesn’t work. Michael’s current shuddering is of a different make and model than the electricity induced shuddering, but Gavin’s got enough self confidence to know it’s just as good. But handjobs are not what Gavin planned for, so after one last sweet pull, Gavin backs away. He moves to striking distance and drills an volt or two into Michael’s ass, keeping a close eye on the mirror as he does. 

It takes three more shocks for Michael to break. His lids shutter over the yellow contacts and stay closed. His head drops to his chest as his limbs shake. And of course there’s the matter of the come arcing out of him. Gavin considers holding the staff to Michael for the duration of his orgasm, but thinks that might be going a bit far. He doesn’t want Michael to pass out, after all. When Michael’s spent, and weak, he staggers the few steps needed to lean against someone. This time it’s Jack. It’s not a slight to Ryan to say that it’s no surprise that Jack holds Michael up. Ryan fulfilled his role at the time, shoving Michael back into the proverbial ring. Jack’s role comes now; the comforting guy.

Gavin's not sure what’ll happen next. He didn’t really plan things out this far. Geoff’s probably not turned on right now. Jeremy and Ryan definitely are, Jack maybe. One thing Gavin can say for certain is that six-way sex takes longer than two-way sex does, so if everyone does want to follow in Michael’s footsteps they’re going to be in Burnie’s bathroom a while. Gavin doesn’t particularly feel the need, however. He’s more interested in riding the high of being right. After all, Gavin knew it. He fucking _knew_ he could push this beauty into existence.


End file.
